the_new_york_campfandomcom-20200214-history
Object Ronald
'''Object Ronald '''was a contestant and the winner of Season 1, is a contestant in Season 2 of The New York Camp and will continue to be a contestant in Season 3. He is played by Penguin3806 in all three seasons. The New York Camp Season 1 Challenges 1-9 Object Ronald first appeared with Wafzy, and they were both sitting on Couch. Object Ronald's first line is "HEY WAFZY! THIS COUCH IS CONSIDERED A CONTESTANT!" Wafzy replies with "Really?" Borex then says Object Ronald is loud. He is then made team captain of the Jetstreams. In Race to Base, he does the challenge and does not get the correct answer. However, he does not do the failed game of tag. Yellowed joins his team in challenge 3, and Object Ronald does not make a plane. He didn't do the animal guessing challenge either, but he won the rock-paper-scissors 6 challenge. Object Ronald guesses a borough, but his team is up for elimination because only he and Britall did the challenge and did not get the right answer. After not making a game for TNYC or making an elevator, Object Ronald and Elena Energy are the only two people to say their favorite Boris Studio Network movie in challenge 9. Challenges 10-17 The good fortunes of Object Ronald begin here, when his team is up for elimination again. Why would that be a good thing? Well, that is when Jade joined the Jetstreams, and she and Object Ronald became inseparable. Throughout the next many episodes, they stay side by side, eat cinnamon swirl ice cream together, and make plans in Jade's secret room. The next two episodes saw the formation of Object Ronald's alliance, the merge, and the rejoin and debut of Object Jamrex and Durian. He did the next many challenges, but his performance went up in the knockout challenge despite all of the members of his alliance being eliminated in the knockout challenge and the two episodes preceding. He got the top score, and Couch was eliminated for getting the lowest score. He reflects on The Elimination Chamber with Lego in the results of challenge 15, and gets immunity in the Maze of Math that same episode. In the results of challenge 16, Wafzy and Bricky join the alliance. It is also discovered that he is afraid of high ledges, covering his eyes and shouting "GERONIMO!" after jumping off a canyon with the alliance. Everyone's onions made it safely back to Shrek, and Object Ronald won individual immunity. In the finale, he takes third place, and is in a tie with Wafzy before beating him and Bricky near the end to win The New York Camp. Borex personally gives Object Ronald his prize: a trillion dollars and an island. Object Ronald lets everyone into the island, and donates a lot of money to charity, and uses a bunch of money to start up the island. The New York Camp Season 2 Object Ronald is back in Season 2, captaining an early team with his alliance called the Elite Friends. Tea, the Famous Los Angeles Dinosaur, and Cone also join the alliance. In 1A, he creates his team, and Boris confirms that he will have big roles in 2A and 2B. The New York Camp Season 3 Object Ronald is returning in Season 3, under the same user and in a team with Sibor. Personality Object Ronald is a nice guy, but out of the characters of the camp, he is the obnoxious character. However, he has a good personality, and he is a nice and physically strong character. He also fights for what he believes, and shouts out his opinions (joining in the "She's out!" yelling by the cast after Elena Energy is eliminated). He interacts with other characters quite a bit. Learn more here. Trivia * Object Ronald is the only character to be a team captain in both seasons: in Season 1, he captained the Jetstreams, and in Season 2, the Elite Friends (basically his alliance) * Object Ronald was never up for elimination in Season 1. * Ronald and Elena Energy are the only characters to compete in all three seasons. Their users, along with Wafzy's, are the only three to compete in all three seasons. * Ronald, Elena, Taco, France, and Ball are the only character veterans to return to Season 3. However, Switchy and Elias will compete in redemption (both later joined though). Category:Characters Category:Season winner